


racer

by galacticjeno (solarcy)



Series: narcissist [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blonde Jeno, College Students NCT Dream, Gen, House Party, Jeno is a narcissist, M/M, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Narcissism, Not Canon Compliant, OT7 NCT Dream, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcy/pseuds/galacticjeno
Summary: the thing that makes crescent moon so elusive is that he never attends any of the parties thrown in his honour -- or at least, nobody recognises him when he attends.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: narcissist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566826
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	racer

**Author's Note:**

> hi... it's 1am but i love streetracing au's so much i had to. and blonde jeno.

jeno’s bike sails around the sharpest corner in the urban course -- it sends bikes squealing through a narrow alleyway between two skyscrapers and then speeding up a metal ramp propped up against a sharp metal fence. the fence is so shiny, jeno thinks the racemakers must polish it before every race. a warning, almost.  _ do it wrong and you’re dead _ . but jeno never does it wrong. 

his favourite fan awaits him on the next stretch, he’s always there, waiting to see jeno get a gold medal placed around his neck with the sparkliest eyes that jeno often spends too much time thinking about. his bike thuds into the concrete smoothly, a perfect landing -- but jeno knew that already. with his sleaziest smirk plastered on his face, jeno gets ready to show off, just a bit. he’s a good 30 seconds ahead of all of the other racers so he figures he’s got the time anyway. his favourite always waits for him on the home stretch, just as the finish line comes into view. there’s a jump in the middle of this stretch purely for the action shots that racers can get from it, because all of the other jumps on this course are for functionality only. there city thought they could stop the urban races by fencing most of the alleyways off, but the racemakers are too cunning for that. 

jeno makes sure to rev his engine as obnoxiously as possible in preparation for the jump. it comes fully into his vision and he goes into it without a thought, does his signature trick and makes sure to never look in the direction of his favourite fan. only in his peripheral does he catch his favourite jumping and shouting in glee along with the rest of his fans, chanting his name like a mantra.  _ crescent moon, crescent moon, crescent moon… _

jeno’s friends always tell him that the mysterious crescent moon must be some sort of narcissist, because he seems to get off on his fans chanting his name like he came from the heavens to stomp his competitors into the ground. jeno’s day job of full-time loser, part-time engineering student means his friends don’t suspect a thing, day-jeno vehemently rejects going to any of the races with his friends, blaming papers and work the next morning and using his catchphrase ‘ _ where’s the fun in watching a bunch of guys riding motorbikes through the city anyway?’.  _ and that last part isn’t a lie -- jeno really doesn’t see the fun in watching the races, because the fun’s in taking part, in winning, in hearing people shout your name like you’re a god. so... maybe crescent moon is a bit of a narcissist, but who’s going to tell him not to be? crescent moon has no competition, the race is already won before it begins. crescent moon skids over the finish line before anyone else has even made the final jump, and now is the time when he takes a proper look at his favourite fan. he’s grinning, gorgeous, his eyes are as sparkly as ever. he’s laughing and clapping, jumping around with the rest of day-jeno’s friends as ‘ _ first place: crescent moon _ ’ booms through the crowd. 

now, the thing that makes crescent moon so elusive is that he never attends any of the parties thrown in his honour -- or at least, nobody recognises him when he attends. crescent moon only ever hangs around long enough to receive his medal and then speeds away into the bowels of the city only to resurface at the next race worth his petrol. jeno makes sure that the last thing his fans see of him is the shining silver crescent moon on the back of his leather jacket. day-jeno would never wear a leather jacket, either: ‘ _ i don’t want to look like a thug! what if i get arrested or something? what if the police think i race?’  _ his friends only scoff at him for that, lee jeno does not look like a racer. he prides himself on that. nobody knows what crescent moon looks like, but nobody expects him to look like lee jeno. girls scream his name even when his head is covered by a glossy black helmet, visor never ever lifted but it almost feels like you can see his eyes piercing into the crowd. oftentimes when jeno’s friends think he’s playing a game on his phone, or googling some useless thing, he’s looking at what people have theorised crescent moon looks like. his personal favourite is remarkably close to what he himself actually looks like, minus the ‘platinum blonde hair’ but jeno finds that he likes that idea. so, when he turns up to a shared algebra lecture with jaemin and renjun, the looks of shock on their faces at jeno’s white-blonde hair are exactly the reactions he wants. 

jeno supposes he’s lucky that his friends are yet to make the connection that once crescent moon disappears, lee jeno reappears. just because lee jeno doesn’t like the races, doesn’t mean he does not like the parties that follow them. and the drunk teenagers and young adults alike stumbling around the party grabbing random men and asking them if he’s crescent moon, chanting his name as if it’ll somehow summon crescent moon into the party (and their beds) is just an extra bonus, for jeno is always in the presence of crescent moon’s favourite fan at these parties. in fact, he’s his best friend. 

said best friend is hanging off jeno’s next like a koala bear, babbling into his neck about how beautiful he bets crescent moon must be. and if jeno smirks into renjuns hair secretly all the while basking in the compliments, well, that’s none of your business, is it?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked it!! i hope to make the next works in this series a little longer so please look forward to that!!


End file.
